


A Tiny Problem

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark nearly dies but it's all okay in the end, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Not a lot though, little bit of violence, parakeets are evil, there's a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: The world is a big place and Dark is too tiny and tired to deal with it right now. Wilford's bird doesn't help.





	A Tiny Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt I wrote months ago! It's really strange going through these and rereading them. It's like a blast from the past.  
> Enjoy!

“Darky darling! Are you awake yet?”

Dark groaned at the booming voice. Why did Wil have to be so loud all the time? He snuggled deeper into his blankets, squeezing his eyes shut and making a definitive effort to ignore his happy-go-lucky boyfriend.

“Dark, you can’t sleep forever. There are things that need to be done! Up and at ‘em, sleepy head.”

The blankets were ripped from Dark’s body. He snarled and curled into a tight ball, trying to maintain the warmth his blankets had provided. Wilford was oddly quiet above him.

“Oh dear sweet mother of biscuits,” Wilford sighed out, his voice surprisingly quiet, “What happened to you, honey?”

Dark peeked one confused eye open, shifting so he could look up at Wilford. And up. And up. What the hell? Wilford was leaning over him, his face much farther away than Dark was used too. Most mornings, he woke him with a good morning kiss before skipping from the room. Dark sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

A quiet, happy gasp left Wilford.

Dark turned to him and scowled, “Why are you acting weird?”

Wilford laughed softly, “Darky, why don’t you stand up?”

Dark grumbled and moved to do just that, “It should be a sin to be as happy as you in the mor-.”

His feet didn’t reach the edge of the mattress. He looked at Wilford and realized that he had to crane his neck awkwardly just to see his boyfriend’s face. He scrambled to his feet, losing his balance slightly as the mattress moved under him. Even his pillow was an intimidating size now. He ground his teeth together and took a deep breath. “Wilford, what the hell happened?”

Wilford grinned down at him, bending so they could be at eye level, “I have no idea but you are adorable.” He poked Dark lightly, giggling at the scowl he got in return. “I thought you were cute before but you look like an angry kitten now. Can I hold you, please?”

Dark could not believe this. “No, you cannot hold me. This is a problem, Wil. Not something you should be crooning over.”

Wilford pouted, “Please? I promise we’ll start figuring out what’s wrong right after.”

Dark sighed. He could never say no to Wil’s puppy eyes. “Fine. But then we go to the doctor and figure out what the hell happened. How am I expected to control those imbeciles when I look like this? I’m not, that’s how. We need to fix this before anyone finds out.” He squeaked out the end of the phrase, Wilford’s hand wrapping around his waist and lifting him into the air. He scrambled for any kind of purchase, his legs kicking futilely.

Wilford held him at eye level. Dark stopped struggling and stared into his eyes in wonder. He knew Wilford’s eyes were beautiful but seeing them this close was something else. He could make out all of the small flecks of gold buried in the brown.

Wilford’s eyebrows drew together slightly and he frowned. “I just realized something. I can’t kiss you like this.”

Dark groaned, “That is not the biggest problem right now, Wil! Now take me to the doctor! We need to fix this before anyone else sees me.”

Wilford looked skeptical, “Are you sure the doc is the best one to trust with something like this? He is quite the gossiper, you know.”

Dark grimaced, “You’re right. We can’t trust anyone with this. They’ll never let me live this down.”

Wilford grinned hopefully, “Does that mean…?”

Dark sighed heavily, “Yes. You can carry me around until we fix this.” He looked away from Wil’s ecstatic face, “But only because it’s the easiest way to move around.” He leveled a glare at the man, “If you tell anybody about this, I will murder you.”

Wilford giggled, lifting him up to his shoulder, “Sorry, Darky. I can’t take you seriously like this. But I won’t tell anybody. Don’t you worry. How about we go to my room to figure out the rest of this, hm? Yours is far too cold and barren.”

Dark didn’t say anything. He didn’t see the point. With Wilford so much bigger than him now, he didn’t have much of a say in where they went. He almost lost his footing when Wilford started walking, only his grip on the man’s suspenders keeping him in place. He huffed and crouched down. He only had to suffer this for a little while. They were going to figure out what was wrong and fix it. Then he would be back to his normal size.

“I really don’t understand why you’re so upset about this.” Wilford mused, “You’ve always been smaller than me. This isn’t that much of a change.”

Dark growled, “Shut up, Wil.”

“Is it really that bad, though? You’re not enjoying being carried around at all?”

“No, I am not. I am far too powerful to be carried around like a child. This is not enjoyable. It’s simply embarrassing. Now, please, stop talking.” Dark could feel a headache beginning to set in.

Wilford tutted disapprovingly but he didn’t say anything else until they were in his room. He sat on the bed and lowered Dark onto his lap, cupping one hand behind him to ensure he didn’t fall. “How do you want to go about this? We could retrace your steps, see if there are any inconsistencies with your normal schedule.”

Dark sat on Wil’s thigh, leaning against his palm tiredly. He was too damn tired to deal with this. “It’s somewhere at least.” He let his eyes wander around the room, relaxing against Wilford’s warm hand. He wasn’t going to lie. Every aspect of this was horrible. But it had been a long time since he had felt truly comfortable and this…safe. With Wilford’s soft palm supporting him and his thigh flexing softly below him, he felt protected.

Wilford was saying something but he wasn’t listening, zoning out and simply enjoying the moment. He looked up at the man, scrunching his nose at the not very attractive angle he caught Wil at. Despite the fact he was looking up his nose, he couldn’t deny how attractive he was. And the pure gentleness he was showing with this whole situation was hardly surprising but Dark still appreciated it. Not for the first time, Dark wondered how he had managed to attract someone so wonderful.

His eyes landed on an empty cage in the corner of the room, a few feathers and bells stuck to the sides. The gate was hanging open, swinging softly from side to side. Dark tensed. In all his time with Wilford, he had never seen that cage empty, for a very good reason. “Wilford, where’s your parakeet?”

The man paused, his own gaze wandering over to the cage. Dark felt him stiffen. “I don’t know. She was there when I left.” He moved to get up, scooping Dark into his hand gently, “She must have picked the lock again.”

Dark grabbed one of Wil’s fingers, leaning over his hand to look around the room. He didn’t doubt Wil’s bird could do it. He had always liked the more intelligent animals. Wilford gently pushed him back into his palm, curling his fingers around him protectively.

“It’s best if you stay hidden until I find her. She’s a bit of a biter.”

That did not help Dark feel better about his situation. “Why do you keep an animal if it bites you? At least train it not to.”

Wilford chuckled, “She may be a bit vicious but she’s still a sweetheart. I couldn’t just let her go. That would be cruel.”

A squawk from above them made them both look up. Through Wil’s fingers, Dark was able to see a dark pink bird diving towards him. His eyes widened and he instinctively ducked, covering his head with both arms. He relaxed after a few moments of nothing happening.

Wilford crooned above him. He uncurled and staggered to his feet, turning to the man and getting a face full of feathers instead. The rose-colored parakeet had landed on Wil’s wrist. She eyed Dark curiously, an evil glint in her dark eyes.

“Rosy, what are you doing outside of your cage? You know you can’t be out when your dad has people over. Come here. Let’s put you back.” Wilford reached for the bird but before he was able to grab her, she hopped out of reach. She flapped above his head for a moment before swooping down and plucking Dark from his palm.

Wilford yelped and tried to grab her but she flew out of his reach, landing on top of her cage, with Dark held firmly in her beak. She dropped him onto the cold metal, leaning over him and eyeing him hungrily. He scurried to his feet, a sharp pain traveling through his shoulder where the bird had bitten him. Before he was able to attempt his escape, one clawed foot knocked him over, landing on his back and pressing him into the metal bars. Claws dug into his shoulder blades. He could feel blood oozing from his wounds and he was aware of the bird’s sharp beak, inches from his head.

He was completely at the beast’s mercy. One wrong move and his head would be gone.

The parakeet adjusted its weight, leaning more heavily on Dark. He could feel his ribs beginning to bend. He cursed at the animal, his shell breaking, lashing around them. But the bird was not phased. She simply pecked at Dark’s head, pulling at his hair.

He squeezed his eyes shut. This was it. This was how he died. Eaten by his boyfriend’s damn demon bird. Suddenly, the weight of the animal was lifted off of him. The claws extracted from his back and the bird was gone. He didn’t move for a moment. His eyes were still closed, his body throbbing. He was faintly aware of Wil’s voice somewhere in the room but he didn’t care enough to place where it was coming from.

Then he was being picked up. He struggled weakly, afraid the bird had returned for him. But a finger gently stroking his hair calmed him.

“Hey, hey,” Wilford whispered, cradling him to his chest, “You’re going to be okay. I’m going to take you to the doc and he’s going to get you all fixed up. Don’t even worry.”

He tried to listen to what Wilford was saying but he couldn’t focus for long enough. They were moving, Dark knew, but he didn’t know where. Nor did he care. He just wanted to sleep. He shifted slightly, letting out a quiet gasp when his whole body throbbed at the small movement. But he wanted to be closer to Wil. He needed to be closer to Wil.

Wilford cursed. Dark could feel him trembling. He could hear Wil’s rapid heartbeat, pressed against his chest like he was. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Why was Wil worried? Wil never worried about anything. That was one of the reasons Dark loved him so much.

He slowly lifted a hand, pressing it against Wilford’s large palm, pressing as hard as he could until Wil took notice. He slowed his pace slightly, looking down at Dark, worry and tears in his eyes.

“What is it, Darky?” A tear slid down his face, soaking into his mustache.

Dark smiled at him, a hacking cough seizing him when he tried to speak. When his lungs stopped spasming, he tried again. His voice was weak but Wilford could still hear him, “What are you concerned about, darling? I’m going to be fine.”

A laugh forced itself from Wilford’s throat. It sounded more manic than happy. “You’ve lost so much blood, Dark. I can’t help but worry. I never should have taken you to my room, not with Rosy in there.”

Dark slapped his palm, frowning, “This isn’t your fault,” he was interrupted by another coughing fit, “We’ll fix it. I’m going to be fine.”

Wilford nodded and looked back up, his fast walk turning into a run.

Wilford almost kicked the doctor’s door down when he barged in. “Doc, you need to do something! I think Dark is dying!”

Dr. Iplier stared at them in shock, his eyes shifting from Wil’s tear-stained face to Dark’s bloodstained, tiny form. Then, like the professional that he was, he shook his head and got to work. He took Dark from Wil, gently flipping him over to find the sources of the blood. “What happened, Wilford?”

Wil started to explain and Dark tried to listen but the world was turning fuzzy. His vision was beginning to go black. He blinked hard, hoping that would keep him awake a little while longer but he was out before Wilford could even finish his story.

When Dark next woke, he was lying in a bed with a horrible headache. Something tight was wrapped around his chest and abdomen. He tried to move but his body rebelled, pain shooting through his torso. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened.

A movement by his hip caught his attention. He craned his neck, wincing slightly as his head throbbed. Wilford was sitting next to the bed, his head and arms resting by Dark’s legs. His eyes were closed but Dark could see the light puffiness surrounding them. Why had Wilford been crying?

“Ah, you’re awake.” Dr. Iplier stepped into the room. He walked up to Dark, eyeing Wilford disapprovingly before turning to his patient, “You had a close call there. Do you remember what happened?”

Dark shook his head, “I remember Wil carrying me but that’s it.”

Dr. Iplier nodded, “I didn’t think you would remember much. Somehow, your body was transformed into a tiny version of yourself. Wilford took you to his room to hide you from the rest of us,” here he paused to give Dark a very disapproving look, “something I find completely unnecessary. But that’s beside the point. According to him, his bird escaped and attacked you. It then tried to eat you. Is this bringing back any memories?”

Dark looked down at Wil. Slowly, he nodded. He could faintly remember Wilford gleefully placing him on his shoulder, and a moment of sheer peace when he was sat on Wilford’s lap. Then he just remembered pain and chaos.

Beside him, Wilford stirred. He sat up, stretching with a giant yawn. As soon as he saw Dark looking at him, he jumped from his seat, scrambling to grab Dark’s face, “Dark! You’re normal again! Thank goodness!”

Dark turned to the doctor questioningly, “What did you do to make me normal?”

Dr. Iplier shrugged, “You just started to grow while I was working on you. I honestly couldn’t tell you what happened.”

Wilford made enough room on the bed so he could sit next to Dark, being careful not to jostle the wounded man too much. Once he was comfortable, he cradled Dark against him, burying his nose in the smaller man’s hair, “I’m so happy you’re okay. When I saw you just lying there covered in blood, I thought for sure Rosy had killed you. But you’re okay.”

Dark sent the doctor a pleading look. Dr. Iplier nodded and turned to leave, “I’ll check in on you around lunch.”

For a few minutes, Dark and Wilford sat in silence, simply enjoying the other’s company. Eventually, Wilford broke it.

“If you ever find out what transformed you, do you think you’ll turn tiny again? You really were adorable like that.”

Dark rolled his eyes, letting out a quiet laugh, “Wilford, you are impossible.”

“But you love me.”

“That I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my tumblr, theakwardladyjay, or you can scream at me on here. I promise I'll scream back


End file.
